


Bullet

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Hurt, Love, Party, Wrong Choice, bullet, shot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Written for some one on tumblrI love your writing, and I was wondering if you could do one where the reader was shot by Latrelle because of Cesar’s choice and that’s why Oscar was so mad at him more than anything. Because he put the love of his life in danger. But let it have a happy ending where she heals completely.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Bullet

Oscar was out for the night with homies and you decided what better way to occupy your time then going with Cesar to the Quinceañera tonight. You could use some good food, music, and company of other people-even if they were a bit younger than you. Which is why you were currently on the patio with some random freshman boy, you took pity on him when he was standing all alone. You didn’t want him to be the only person left out so you offered him a dance.

“Cesar!” You hear Ruby shout as you sway past him, everything after happening in what seemed like slow motion. One moment you were on your feet and the next you were on the ground, a blood curling scream wanting to escape your lips. However no sound coming out as your hands press tightly on your lower abdomen, not sure what happened. 

“Y/N?! Shit. No, no, no.” You hear Cesar say as he slides right next your side, as do a bunch of other people. His shaky hands hover over you, unsure of what to do.

“It hurts.” You manage to get out,”What happened?” You ask, his face and voice being the only thing you could focus on,”Help me up, I want to get up.”

“No! You can’t, you have to stay still. You gotta keep your hands on your stomach.” He says urgently.

“My stomach?” You ask, your breathing growing heavier,”What happened?” You repeat, sliding your hands up so you can get a look at why they felt so wet,”Oh.” Is all you manage to get out, your body in shock.

“Y/N!” Cesar shouts and pulls off his jacket, taking over your stomach and applying pressure,”Just keep talking to me, alright? You gotta stay awake.” 

“I guess I should have stayed home tonight.” You tell him, a small smile forming on your face. The pain drifting away as you feel your body starting to shut down,”Oscar would have been home soon. And I would have been in bed.” You choke, a bit of blood getting caught in your throat and coming out of the corner of your mouth,”He bought me this dress you know...can we go home and see him now?” You ask, your eyes fluttering shut and blackness being your new normal for a while. 

~

You hear a slight beeping noise right in your ear and strong urge to drink water, your mouth felt so dry and your lips felt cracked. You open one eye at a time, fighting to keep them from closing again since you didn’t take too well to the dim lights above you. 

“Hello?” You say with a shaky voice once you realize that you are in a hospital, the last thing you remember being when you asked a boy to dance at Olivia’s party,”Excuse me?” You ask a bit louder when you see a older lady walk by your room.

“Goodness! You’re awake.” She says shocked and uses the pager on her side to call for more people,”How do you feel?” She asks, rushing in and coming to your side,”Can you tell me your name?” 

“Y/N.” You answer as she puts your bed into a sitting position

“That’s right.” She smiles and starts messing with your chart,body,Iv, and just everything around you. More staff joining her soon enough and doing the same. 

“Can I please ask a question now?” You ask after a few minutes to everybody who stood in the tiny room.

“Sorry.” The gray haired doctor smiles sheepishly,”Of course you can.” 

“Where’s my boyfriend? He should know I’m awake right?” You ask, understanding the fact that you were shot but still clueless as to what happened after that. Or if anybody you knew also got hurt or went out looking for revenge on your behalf. After all it had been a little over a month from what you were told, and a lot could happen in that time. 

“Oh. Your boyfriend was already called sweetie, don’t worry I’m sure he will be here in no time. He was actually here just this morning.” A nurse informs you kindly,”He’s usually here at all hours but he rushed out of here so I’m sure it was something important that he had to go attend too.”

“Okay.” You smile in relief, the staff waisting no time in firing question after question once again and examining your body. When they are satisfied with your results they exit the room one by one, leaving you and your thoughts alone.

“Baby?” You hear Oscar as he rushes into the room. 

“Hi.” You croak out, your eyes filling with tears as you take in his appearance. Oscar frozen as he stands in the doorway,”It’s okay. Come here.” You reassure him 

He wipes his lower mouth, a sniffle coming from him as he blinks back tears, unable to respond as he slowly walks over. He kneels down next to the bed, being careful with all of the tubing and wires as he lays his head on your chest. Silence overcoming the room as you rest your hand on the back of his head, your fingers grazing his neck. 

“Ozzy?” 

“I just need a minute. Please.” He says, his voice muffled since his face was pressed against you. You don’t reply and just continue on with stroking his neck soothingly until he speaks again,”I can’t believe your awake mami. It’s felt like a life time.” He says 

“I wish I could say the same, I feel like all I did was blink and...poof. Here I am.” You laugh dryly,”How have you been papi, honestly. I already talked to much about myself with the doctors. I just want to hear you now.” 

“It’s not anything good.” He admits, leaning over you know and looking down at your face. His hand gently stroking your cheek,”I missed those eyes. I missed you. This past month has been more lonely and dark than usual.” 

“I’m sorry.” You tell him softly, leaning into his touch

“You don’t have nothing to be sorry for so don’t ever apologize for any of this. Cesar is the one who should be sorry and apologizing to you.” He says, his eyes going hard at the mention of his little brother. 

“Cesar? What do you mean? What did he do?” You ask in confusion

“More like what he didn’t do.” He scowls,”He never handled that Prophet. He lied to us and let the guy run off.” 

“Boy.” You correct,”He let that boy run off. Cesar isn’t like you papi, he shouldn’t even be holding a gun.” You defend, already piecing together what happened.

“Don’t defend him Y/N. He’s the reason you are laying here. Both of those ‘boys’ are.” 

“I told Cesar not to do it.” You admit,”I gave him the idea of giving the prophet a chance to run. I’m the reason I’m here. Me.” 

“What?” Oscar says with a shake of his head,”Why are you even getting involved in that shit?”

“Because when you talk about it in our house, it becomes my shit.” You sigh,”I obviously didn’t think any of this would happen. I thought I would be helping Cesar...where Is he?” 

“Don’t know, do you think I would actually let him in my house after what happened?” He asks 

“Oscar, he’s a teenager. And your brother, please call him. I want to see Cesar, now.” 

“Y/N.” Oscar says in disapproval

“Now.” You say more forcefully, Oscar caving in and pulling his phone out and writing a lengthy message. Pulling up a chair and sitting next to you after he sends it and taking your hand in his,”You can’t be upset with him papi. Promise me you’re going to make up with him.” 

“It’s not just me though and you know that. He’s a member now, he’s got to do his part. The homies are mad, that prophet could have took revenge on them. Or one of their loved ones. That’s why it’s important to keep your word when you say you’re going to do something.” 

“Then make them un mad.” You say simply,”They will listen to whatever you tell them and if they don’t, you make them. I’m the one that got hit with that bullet, so I get to decided who to be pissed off at. Cesar is not it.” 

“Aight.” He says kissing the back of your hand,”you’re right. I’m gonna talk with everybody.” 

“Thank you. I just want to focus on getting better and getting out of here.” You tell him truthfully. 

“I know you do, you’ll be home with me...us in no time.” 

“Let’s hope.” You smile and change the subject,”they just showed me a few pictures of my stomach moments after the surgery. It’s honestly not as bad as I thought it would look.” You tell him,”It should be all good by now. Let’s look?” 

“Are you sure?.” He says unsurely,”You think it’s a good idea?” 

“I don’t know, but I want to.” You reply, Oscar nodding and pulling the hospital blanket off of you before rolling up your gown,”Do I look like a monster?” You joke 

“Nah, never that. It’s actually kinda sexy.” He says wanting to make you feel better.

“Yeah? I look like a sexy bad ass?” 

“Always.” He chuckles, letting you sneak a peek as well before covering you up again. 

This is how you spend the next hour or so, talking about anything and everything. Small touches here and there. Just basking in each others presence until a knock pulls both of your guy’s attention to the door. 

“Hi.” Cesar says, staying afar like Oscar had. 

Oscar quickly gets up and walks towards him, nobody talking as he pulls him into a strong embrace. Saying something to him and Cesar nodding in response before they break apart. Tears spilling from the smaller Diaz’s eyes as he walks over to you and once again much like Oscar, buries his face into you. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N. I never meant for you to get hurt.” He cries

“I’m fine Cesar. Look at me, you’re right here with me. We never know how things are going to work out, nobody could have predicted this. You know that better than anyone.” You soothe as you sit up higher and wrap your arms around him,”Don’t cry.” You whisper, Oscar coming around the other side and wrapping his arms around the both of you in comfort. Feeling content for the first time in a while as he holds the love of his life and little brother. Both of who he missed a great deal and was just glad to have you guy’s back. Knowing that soon enough you guys would all be home together.


End file.
